


Adjustments

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Het, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Their relationship takes some getting used to.<br/>Disclaimer:  Marvel owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Comment_Fic prompt: "Iron Man (movieverse), Tony/Pepper, stable-ish relationship", and for Fanfic_Bakeoff prompt: "Tease".

Pepper wasn’t sure when it actually happened. Sure, there had always been that teasing, flirtatious way that Tony acted around her, which she’d tried to ignore. Tony, unfortunately, was hard to ignore, as was proven by the string of beautiful women and one-night stands she’d had to turn out of the mansion. Now, though, he – they – were exclusive, and it took some adjustments to make it work. 

Tony wrapped his arms around her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder. “I think I like you better without your heels.” 

She met his eyes in the mirror’s reflection. “Is that so?” 

He kissed her ear. “Now you’re shorter than me.”

Pepper cocked her eyebrow. “That makes a difference?” 

Smoothing his hands up her stomach to cup her breasts, he began nipping at her neck. “Only in the basest ways. It makes me feel stronger, more masculine, to be taller than you. Not that there’s anything wrong with you being stronger and more masculine than me, if that’s the way you want this to go.” He tweaked her nipple. “In fact, if you’re up for a little role-playing, Miss Potts, I’m sure I can accommodate you.” Tony’s mouth pursed. “Naughty schoolboy/stern headmistress, maybe? I think I have a ruler around here somewhere.” He actually let go of her to open a drawer. 

“Mr. Stark.” 

“Hmm?” Tony turned back around. 

Pepper folded her arms. “Do you actually have a school desk around here somewhere, too?”

His boyish grin was answer enough, and Pepper thought, maybe some adjustments were worth it.


End file.
